Still Breathing
I have no ideas for any of my other fanfics and I really want to write something so this is a short story about Swiftpaw and Brightpaw and how he was killed by the dogs. This takes place in A Dangerous Path. Part One - Anger I feel felt anger rise up inside of me. How could Cloudtail be made a warrior?! He’s a kittypet and doesn’t even believe in StarClan! And plus I’ve been training for much longer! ''I can tell my fellow apprentices, Brightpaw and Thornpaw are not so happy about it either. Bluestar can’t do this to us! We’re the only ones who have proved ourselves. Cloudtail didn’t even do anything that made himself worthy of becoming a warrior. I lash my tail back and forth in anger. If only I - if only ''we - ''could do something to get Bluestar to notice us and realize the mistake she made. That way we’d be the warriors we deserve to be! I think, ''We need to something big. Something huge! Something that everyone will notice and know for sure that we’re ready to be Warriors! But what? '' I don’t just want to get noticed by Bluestar. I also want to get noticed by Brightpaw. She’s more than just a friend to me. And she knows it too. I want to help make Thornpaw and Brightpaw warriors as well. We will become warriors! I don’t care if anyone else thinks it’s too dangerous, or tries to stop us! We’ll do it anyways! But I can’t think of anything. Then an idea forms in my mind. What about that Dog Pack that has been terrorizing us for the past moon? The one that’s been murdering cats. What if we could somehow stop them, and get rid of them? Surely that’s good enough! Then Bluestar will have to make us Warriors. I decide to tell Brightpaw and Thornpaw tonight. If they don’t agree, I don’t care. Nothing will stop me. Part Two - Plan That night, I carefully wake the other two apprentices up and tell them my plan. “We‘ll attack the Dog Pack! We’ll scare them away for good! Then we’ll be made Warriors, and be the most respected in the Clan!” I say to them. Thornpaw looks doubtful. “Those dogs are huge though. And their strong and fast, and their teeth. . .” He trails off, fear brimming in his eyes. “But we’re smarter, faster, and can climb.” I point out. “We can take them! After all, we should be Warriors!” Thornpaw still looks doubtful, but Brightpaw’s eyes are brimming. “I think it’s an amazing idea, Swiftpaw.” She says. “Come on Thornpaw, he’s right!” Thornpaw shook his head, fiercely. “I don’t think this is right.” He says. “I won’t tell anyone what you’re doing. . . but I don’t want to participate in this. It’s a suicide mission. But I hope you two will scare them off, and become Warriors.” Sadness flashes through me. I had known this might happen, but I still don’t like it. “Alright.” I say. “I’ll come with you.” Says Brightpaw. I smile. “Okay.” I say. “Me and you will leave tomorrow night.” She nods, and I add, “And don’t tell anyone. They’ll try and stop us.” She nods. “Okay.” Part Three - Attack The next night, I stay awake. When everyone is asleep, I prod Brightpaw awake. “It’s time to go!” I whisper-hiss. Thornpaw wakes up to. “Be careful.” He murmurs, before going back to sleep. Brightpaw and me sneak out of camp. Graystripe had fallen asleep while being on night watch. It was easy to get out of camp. Excitement floods through me. ''We’ll show them that we’re perfect Warriors! We’ll show them who we are! We’ll take down those dogs! ''I think. We get to the middle of a clearing. I let out a loud yowl of challenge. “Come and get us you mouse-brained dogs!” I cry out. I hear a snarl from the bushes. A cave was near us. “That must be their den.” I say to Brightpaw. I let out another hiss of anger. A dog emerges from the den, and looks down at us. It lets out a howl and the rest of the dogs come out. Fear flashes through me. ''I don’t remember hearing that they were this big. . . I think. But I shake it off, and puff out my chest, staring at what looks like the leader in the eye. The dogs surround us, snarling and snapping. Something seems to run through them, some kind of harmony. That’s when I hear it. Pack. Pack. Kill. Kill. ''Fear runs through me, but I ignore it, and lunge at the biggest one, hissing, and tearing at it’s eyes. It howls in pain and surprise. And twists around to bite me. I jump off of it. Brightpaw lunges at a dog. It raises a paw and swipes at her, catching her in the face. Then it leapt on her, biting and tearing at her. It throws her up in the air. “Brightpaw!” I cry. I jump at the dog, pushing it back, while she lands on the ground. She gets up, and looks at me. Half of her face is covered in blood and bone. I jump at the dog again, flying through the air. It catches me midair, shaking me. Pain flows through me, as it crushes me in it’s massive jaws. But I remember what it did to Brightpaw, and that seems to give me strength. I kick myself out of it’s jaws. I stand in front of Brightpaw, hissing, and clawing. It cocks its head at me, as if it wonders why I just don’t give up and run. “ ‘Cause I’m still breathing.” I tell it. Brightpaw bites a dog on the nose. It cries out in pain. I realize it was about to try and grab me by the tail. I jump at it, clawing and snarling. “Brightpaw!” I choke out, as the dog digs it’s teeth into me, shaking me and batting me around like a helpless piece of prey. “Brightpaw! Get up that tree and don’t come down! I’ll distract them! At least you’ll be able to make it out of here alive!” I cry out. Brightpaw opens her mouth to protest, but I scream, “''Go! Listen to me! NOW! GO! RUN!” Tears well up in my eyes, as she shoots up the tree. I lay limp on the ground. A dog rears up on it’s hind legs, to catch her midway. No. I jump on it’s back, and pull one of it’s ears backwards, guiding it away from her. But as I’m pinned on the ground, I know it’s the end. “Goodbye Brightpaw.” I gasp, even though I know she can’t hear me. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to just become a Warrior for me. I wanted you to become one too, so that we could be together. And so that you could get the respect you deserve.” And so I died. I died defending the one I loved. I died saving my Clanmate. I died trying to save my Clan. The End Category:Wolfy10's Fanfictions